Roleplay:7.Chaos Quest Episode 6:Rise Of A Troll!
Chaos Quest The following roleplay is available to everyone! And please read the rules before you start. Although this Roleplay is avaliable to all read this list its rules are important to the roleplay! Free Join! ' RULES # Dieing is allowed but no killing. #Only I can unpause/pause the roleplay, add subtitles, alter pictures, To be continued at the end of episode, etc. #Do I have to say these two:'No G-MODDING OR UNPAUSING ANY TIME!!!!(You may add your character during pause sessions though) #If someone keeps erasing your character and even puts their character there please report to admin. #Don't troll. #Don't just have your character join. Build up or wait for the right moment. #You may choose any canon character (as long as they're not dead - Maria, Black Doom, etc) but you must use the game continuity and explain where they've been if their latest appearence wasn't in Sonic Colors. Example: Metal Sonic has been using Eggman Nega for upgrades after his defeat in Free Riders (you may use this if you like.) Then aftewards you may change thier continuity. #Please put your username next to character to avoid confusion. #No killing! #You may steal Chaos emeralds and other Mystic Emeralds. #PG-13 Nothing above! # No twisting plot to revolve around your character. (Side stories ok) # No revealing the purple Emerald yet. # No using other already used Canons. # NAZO UNLEASHED HASN'T HAPPENED!NO REFERENCES JUST FORESHADOWING! ' # No Silver he has a role in the future... Characters #Plasma The HedgeFox(Bluray) #Kai The Fox(Bluray) #Necko The Hedgehog(Bluray) #Genearal Sukendus(Bluray) #Zenaroid(Bluray) #Eva The Hedgegoose(EpicPIE/Bluray) #Jack the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) #Patricia the Skunk (Spongebob100) #Isaiah The Hedgewolf(ITH) #Shred The Hedgewolf (ITH) #Joanne Hedgecat (Maryxgil) #Myesha the Echidna (Taggev) #Carmmen the Fox (Taggev) #Apallo The Hedgehog ( Apallo ) #MOnroe the Soul FIghter (apallo the hedgehog) #Diana The Hedgehpg(apallo) #Violet the Hedgehpg(apallo) #Neos The Hedgehog(apallo) #Amy Rose (Spongebob100) #Speedy the Porcupine (Scrounder) #Ruby the Porcupine (Scrounder) #Freddie The Hedgehog (Luigi52) #Lunas The Hedgehog (apall the hedgehog) #Lucky the Fox (Troll) (Scroundernuts) #Dr. EggPlankton (Spongebob100) #Geo The Hedgefox (Bluray) #Dean the Shark (Bluray) #Mr. E the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) #Liza The Hedgehog (Apallo) #Kyros the Hedgehog (RTH) #Shadow The Hedgehog #Black the Hedgehog (RTH) Rise Of A Troll! Part 1:Metropolis In Mayhem! (Sorry about that guys i got busy) '''June 30,2011 ' '7:39 Am ' 'Seaside Hill ' Kai:I wonder...About this quest and its battles slowly I see more of them yet...They're good... Joanne: Yep, something's definately going on here. Plasma:Latly I've met alot of Recolors mostly Katie's Friends... Necko:Evo's Party was fun! Myesha: Yea, it was. Axel:Hi... Myesha: Hey Axel. Carmmen: *Arrives on a star* *Jumps off* Go home now, star. Eva:Hi Myesha! Myesha: Hi Eva! Plasma I can't believe Pedo Bear got away with the last Emerald! Axel:What A Bum and to think he would have killed us just to alter his age and be with Eva... Joanne: You aren't gonna just let him get away with the emerald, are you? Jack & Patricia: (Appears) Hi Guys Jack: (Notices a Letter from "Mr. E") Mr. E Patricia: I wonder what's the letter say? Axel:Hi Guys.Anyway who the heck knows where Zenaroid and his team went...Plus it was the last day of school and Kai "needs a break" Jack: There's no time for that, we got a letter from Mr. E Necko:Dude its June 30!We took a break like 13 days ago! Patricia: (Reads the Letter) Guys, get a load of this. There's pictures of these Wierd Trolls attacking the City & the letter says "There's a Mystery happening in the City" Apallo is flying along wiht a green hedgehog named neos. Apallo: Hi guys no time for hellos we got a problem my wife Violet and my son Sunny and Diana and ther son Mana. Neos; Sup' the name's neos. The Hedgehog of Light Monroe is then Flying too Monroe: Hey the Quantam emerald was stolen by that Zenaroid kid who ever he is Jack: We got a message from Mr. E & he says that their's a Mystery at the city because it's been attacked by Trolls Zoorod:Check inside Kai's house at the TV! Neos: You all dont understand the Qutantam Emerald is teh Ultimate Power! It' more powerful than the Master Emerald. The 7 Mobigods ot the Element created it to counter the rage inside Perfect Chaos. And now it's stolen.... And i over herd him say that they were going to ue it to free some terrible monsters and even the most evil power source on Mobius and i know the secret of the planet so they captured me! But Monroe set me free. Kai:Guys Grand Metropolis is under attack by t he trolls!!! Knux:Later,Apallo we have to save those people first! Apallo: Hey Wait Up! Neos: Come on Monroe let's help them out first. Monroe: Ok! I'v been looking for a challenge for some time now! Tails:I'll fly us there! Axel:*Goes Super*Lets go!!*Flies off* Apallo: Hey guys i been thinking.... what if this is connected to the evil thing that are being realesed? Isaiah: *senses their power* IT'S OVAR 9000!!! *flies over to Grand Metropolis* Joanne: What! 9000? There's no way that could be right... Isaiah: Well, I sensed it with my KI, and my instincts don't lie. But that's the power level of them if they're added up. Joanne: Well, I don't care what it is. They don't scare me. Freddie: Meh, S'up? Isaiah: If you didn't care, why were you even talking to me? Joanne: I don't know. And hey Freddie. Freddie: So what's up? Joanne: Apparently trolls are attacking the city. Freddie:...What? Joanne: That's what it said in this letter, as well as on Tv. Freddie: Sooo, what do we do? Joanne: What else? We gotta stop the trolls. Freddie: I don't feel like it. -stretches- Joanne: Don't feel like it? They're attacking the city. As in breaking stuff? Hurting people?? Freddie:....FINEEE! Joanne: Let's go then! *starts running* Jack: Ok, I'll go get Amy, her sister knows about the Quest Patricia: Ok Amy: Hi Jack: Ok, maybe she can come. Where's your sister Katie? Amy: She may have dissapeared or something Speedy & Ruby:Hey guys! Joanne: Disappeared? At a time like this? That can't be good. Amy: I don't know where she is gone to. Jack: Well we're gonna go into the City & solve this Mystery Monroe: WHO CARES I GET TO FIGHT AGAIN WOO---HOO! Apallo: You'll have to excuse Monroe he lives to fight. Patricia: Ok, so let's go to the city (Walks to the City) Jack: (Walks to the City) Joanne: *follows* Patricia: (Gets an Idea) I know how can we get there faster (Hops on her Flying Broom) Hop on everybody Jack & Amy: (Hops on Patricia's Flying Broom behind her) Jack: Come on Speedy & Ruby: ( Hops on) Looking at them from a distance... ?????: Humph so Apallo is joing them. it looks like it's time for me to join them as well. Isaiah: I sense another power level! And it isn't going to join us, it's going to FIGHT us! Kai:Isaiah! Freddie: Meh, I'll just get there..by speed? Sonic:Freddie sup! Freddie: Hey Sonic, what took you so long? Sonic:I've been here dude! Freddie: I've been here longer. -smirk- Eva:LETS GO! Jack: Did you see the city? Patricia: (Points to the City) There Kai:Well Seaside is next to GM! Patricia: Which City are we going to? Joanne: I thought Grand Metropolis was the one under attack? Jack: We're getting confused Kai:GRAND METROPOLIS GM UNDER ATTACK RUN NOW!!! Lunas: Hey! Kai! you are going to have to defeat me to go any further Patricia: Do you mean "Fly now"? (Flys to Grand Metropolis) Kai:Who are you!!?!And I'll battle you after you answer! Freddie: S'up Joanne. -yawns- Kai:Hi Joanne! Plasma!;hI! Joanne: Why is everyone greeting me? I've been here. Freddie: Well I left to go shopping, everyone else is copying me... Patricia: (Lands her Flying Broom) We're here Axel:Shopping? Freddie:..In ways. Joanne: What did you buy? Amy: Come on, let's investigate Freddie: A chili-dog...-bites Chili-Dog- 'boom ' Tials:Lets try over there. Freddie:....What? Joanne: Sounds like a good place to start! Freddie: -yawn- So where are we going to search? Necko:He means check over there!*Rns off* Kai:NECKO! Joanne: *follows Necko* Freddie: *shrugs and follows* Necko:*Dodges cars* Joanne: All the traffic's heading away from the area. Something must've happened. Freddie: Well what are we waiting for? *runs off towards that way* .*rANDOM tROLLS DESTROYING EVREYTHING* Random Troll:RecoLoRs ShalL ruLE TEh worLD!!!!!!!!1! Freddie: MY GOD! THEIR HIDEOUS! Zoorod:I know right! Eva:LOL! Joanne: You're not getting away with this, trolls! *charges plasma in her hands* Freddie: *jumps on one of the troll's head* Plasma:Did she just use-- Axel:Yes,And I can use Chaos Control get over it! Troll:NoOo DIS IZ sO nOT HAPpENIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Freddie: Lol what. Axel:From Sukendus' Super Scouter there is alot of Negative Chaos coming from the troll so... Joanne: *blasts a troll* Wow, the trolls make typos when they talk. Freddie: Sharp Shootin' Tex. Axel:These aren't strong caus ethier Chaos Trolls Plasma:Nice Powers! Joanne: Heh, thanks! Freddie: No problemo. Lucky: NOOOO!! DON'T SHOOT MEH!! Freddie: SO UGLY! AAGH! *jumps on Joanne* Zoorod:I don't get why they think are team can be stopped by these measly trolls! Eva:With friends like these we can't be beat! AXEL:SHOOTS NECKO:BLOCKS Joanne: Aah! *catches Freddie* Kai:Umm...Anyway...TROLL*Shoots With Magic Gun* Freddie: *jumps up real quick* Eh, Sorry. *rubs back of head* Kai:Freddie do you like-- Axel:*Has gun*Mention love and I shoot! Freddie:.... Axel:Anway hje probably doesn't its just a reflex Kai;But he chose her as his parthner! Axel:But*They walk off argueing* Zoorod:What the hell... Freddie: Ok, so I'm confused. Joanne: Oook. Freddie: There goes 10 seconds of my life I'm not getting back... Zoorod:Follow me behind the kirb before I tell you... Plasma:Oook? Freddie: *WTF face* Arjun: *Walks in* What just happened Freddie: Hell. Zoorod:Well now that we're behind the kirb...Kai probably thinks you like Joanne and your gonna deny and eventually.. Eva:You really now ho wthings play out don't you! Zoorod:WHAT THE HELL! Jack: Ok? Patricia: What's going on here? Plasma:Distraction... Freddie: *facepalm* Joanne: Yeah! What about the trolls still attacking the city? Freddie: wait...eventually what? EVa;Eventually you might actually end up likeing her! Axel:*Back*And I'll destroy the Moon be realistic! Freddie:...Meh, what if I do? Patricia: (Gulps) Arjun: What about the trolls! Axel:First why are you gulping and 2-- Eva:It'll just be like how Amy likes Soinc it won't matter.. Knux:The Chaos Trolls are down... Amy: We gotta work as a Team Freddie: Your not catching on, are you? Jack: (Notices a Letter from Mr. E) Look (Picks it up) It's another letter from Mr. E & it says "Follow the Trolls" Arjun:Why Follow the Trolls? PLasma:What do you mean! Tails:*Facepalms*Tell them before I die from this stupidiity! Jack: Mr. E told us to follow the Evil Trolls, like Spying on them Arjun: OHHH Freddie: What if I do like Joanne? Joanne: We follow them to see what they're up to! Eva:I don't know..It'll be a bit more odd...Do you? Eggman:Hello Heores! Most of Group:GENRIC FAT GUY! Freddie:...Maybe a little.. Axel:At least you have your power...And Love... Arjun: The fat guy still here Freddie:... Dr. EggPlankton: (Appears) Don't forget me Eggman:You must all battle My Troll Tower to save Metropolis before its too late I'll give you...24 hours! Dr. EggPlankton: And don't forget these (Summons Jack-4 Robots) These outta slow you down Freddie: Is this all you need to tell me? I'm embarrassed enough already. Eva:Sorry you could have not told us or at least whispered...Maybe she didn't here! Axel:*Goes Super with Eva*Jack ass EggPlankton! Freddie: Yeah, she probably didn't... Eva:I'am sorry though... Joanne: *looks over* Hear what? Eva:Relaxes*Thank goodness... Apallo: EGGMAN! You Have My Sister dont you! Eggman:Thats what she sadi-- Kai:*Angry ANime Eyes*SHUT UP WITH THAT GOD DANG LINEE!!!!!!!!! Neos: Apallo.. they did not give Diana to him.. but the trolls are connected to the Quantam Diemntion Kai:That guy who challenged me earlier...I'am going back to defeat him!Unless he is here off course! Lunas: If you are talking about me Kai then we have more inportant things than our fight. Kai:Then why did you want ta fight me! Dr. EggPlankton: I'll get you. Attack! Plasma:Jack Bots! Jack: You mean Jack-4 Robots Plasma:Ok lets just get um! Patricia: Ok. Jack: (Punches a Jack-4 Robot) Take That! Plasma:*Trips and smashes in face*Man this is fun! Eva:Come on EggSpankin is thier any fun to stop stuff! Dr. EggPlankton: Oh yeah? (Summons Armored Jack-4 Robots) Eva:Super 2!*bOOM* *oNE bLows uP*Anything else? Lunas: There is no need i will take care of this Jack: Ok, Good Luck, we'll stop the Trolls Lunas: I killed them already just like this big bot the bot is falling down into pieces Lunas: thanks to my sythe: Moonscar Dr. EggPlankton: Grrrr (Summons 1000 Jack-4 Robots) You'll never take me alive! (Leaves) Lunas: DOnt blink. *slash! slash Slash voooooooooooooo!* done 1000 bots cliced and diced Jack: Whao, he's good Joanne: I'll say. Patricia: Come on, we gotta stop the Trolls Lunas: But i killed them all well all but 5 Jack: Can you tell what they look like? Lunas: Humm well sorry to say but i actually killed them all my mistake but any way. Jack, Patricia you to hold on to these. Thier keeys to the moon emerald station. a town that is made to love the moon that is where you must go to find out more about your destiney but any way give this one to Kai whenu see him i havr to find my brother Apallo Jack: Ok Patricia: Got it Kai:The Tower is still up though and Pedo migh be at the top with Quantum! Axel:Its made of the same Chaos Proof Matierel as the Labyrinth...We're going in! Kai:Hey Fox Troll! Zoorod:One of the trools should we let him go! Joanne: What if he knows something? Apallo: Hello Brother Lunas:Now's not the time apallo. We have to get your emerald back. If we dont stop whoever is using the Quantum emerald to create these Trolls then they dont know that they will break into 8 pieces and in turn create a portal in 8 plACES iN MOBIOUS. all which lades to the Quantam Dimention..... Monroe: Sorry im late guys but i had to get this awesome new game called Sonic Adventure Burst Limit!!! WOW! Joanne: We've got important things to worry about, did you here what Lunas said? Monroe: Well if you all need me ill be playing me some ASBL!!!! Apallo: Monroe is actually more searious than this but yeah we'll call him when we need him, Lunas: *shocked* !!! AAAAA! They've done it!!!!!! Look to the skies! *the color of the sky turns from blue to purple and a metalic looking stone is floating annd glowing above the tower* Lunas: Dammit ok Everybody we must destroy whoever Caused the emerald to break NOW! TO THE TOWER! Patricia: Ok, let's go defeat those Trolls Becky: Im not letting get near them!! Jack: Becky, why? Becky: They are my only family!! Jack: Your only Family? But why have you become a Troll? Becky: After my mother died, they invited me in..... Patricia: So that's why you've become a Troll, your an Orphan. That's really sad Becky: Well..... Katie: Dont worry Becky! Jack: I don't get it, those Trolls attacked the city & then Becky told us she was good. I think? Becky: *Shakes head* Must..........Report........*Flies off* Patricia: Hey, where are you going? Katie: Not again!! Amy: Katie is something the matter? Katie: Ya!! Becky is under the control of the Trolls! Shes a spy! Jack: A Spy? Patricia: We'd betta stop those Trolls & get Becky into our Side Lunas: *puts a force feild around Becky and the Trolls* Stay Here and watch them..... Every one else let's go Apallo: Sorry about my twin brother Lunas but he is right by being leader but anyway let's follow him. Lunas:No one can break the moon barrier and if they did they would be paralized until i give them the antidote. Let's Go Patricia: Ok Lunas: Alright.... well move into teams..... they wil l have different task. My team: Me, Patricia, Amy, And Katie will look for Diana, and Violet. With out Diana we cant repair the Quantam Emerald. Apallo. you, Kai, Zoorod, and Axel go up the tower and defeat who ever broke the Quantam Emerald . Every one else stay here. Joanne: What? I have to stay here? Apallo: Pssst Joanne. I think he likes you that's why he wnts u to stay..... hahahaahaha Lunas: *blushes* uh.... well..... Anyay lets go Zero: *Breaks force field* Dont think so Bozo!! Lunas;Zero.... youve followed me here.....and even broke the barrier. but you Die here. ) (it is the last episode of season 1 right)) (( IDK)) Zero: No way! Becky: Must......Report....... Joanne: Oh no you don't! *runs after her* Rusty: *Punches Joanne* Joanne: Ah! *kicks Rusty* Rusty: Hey! Becky: *Tells the Trolls thyere plans* Joanne: No! I'm too late! Becky: *Shakes head* What happened? Joanne: You just gave all our plans to the trolls! Becky: What? Joanne: You don't remember? Becky: No!!! Lunas: Becky im sorry *slice slice vroooooooo* Death Cage! If she moves she dies in anoy one evil breakes her out they die Joanne: Wait! But I think the mind control has stopped. Becky: *Shakes head* Must Return.....To......Trolls..... Joanne: Or not. So we should keep her trapped, for her own good. Becky: *Uses Ghost Abitiles and escapes* Must......Return...... Joanne: *Tackles Becky* Becky: *Uses Ghost Powers Agian* *Flies At top speeds* Lunas: I dont think so.... my cage copys a person's dna so even if sh is a ghost it will follow her and capture only her Becky: Soul Cage!!!!!! *Destories the other cages* Jack: Whao, I did not expect that Becky: *Returns to the other Trolls* Lunas: Im sorry but Chaos Contoroll *sends every one in side the tower* Patricia: What the? Where are we? Luna: Were in the tower not the gir;s will stay behind qhile the boys will split into teams and search for my sister Diand and sis in law Violet. Whie Apallo and I go to the top to fix this mess Patricia: Ok Jack: Got it Joanne: I am not gonna be left behind for being a girl. Amy: Sorry, but we had to stay here because we're girls Joanne: That's not fair! Do they think girls are weaker or something? Patricia: I think so Lunas: No ut's that well *blushes* i like Joa.....Nevermind but Joanne you can personally come with me and apallo. Joanne: Ok then. Apallo: ehehehehehehHey joanne he really like u Jack: I guess Patricia & Amy can come with me too Patricia & Amy: Thanks Jack Lunas: NO SOME ONE HAS TO LOOK OUT FOR THE TROLLS Jack: Ow! You don't have to yell Amy: I'll be on the Look Out Lunas: Thanks Pinky *slaps Amy's butt* Joanne: What was that? Apallo: uh he was in foot ball for a while Amy: Ouch! Lunas, Cut that out or I'm really gonna spank you back Jack: Enough Already, let's just go later Jaks group foud the cell where Violet is at Jack: Is that Violet? Violet?: Mistor Cowld u welp me find wi dolly Patricia: (Founds a Dolly by the Controls & Picks it up & gives it to Violet) You mean this Dolly? Violet?: Yay twankyou ladi. Im just a little girl only 6 years old!!! Oh the other gorl in there bwoke her leg and cant run away from the dadmen Patricia: Oh dear, can you tell me where is this other girl? Violet?: Ova tere Patricia: (Looks at what Violet is pointing to & it's the other girl) Thank you Violet (Walks over to the Other Girl) Are you alright? Diana?: Mommy? Momm? Is that you? Plasma:Comma on guys we have to get in the tower! Axel:Forget Becky she is nothing special... '''(PEOPLE WHEN YOU JOIN ADD YOUR CHARATERS!!!) Apallo: *charges up a fire ball* STAND CLEAR * Shoots the cealing* every one fly up (On top) ????:Thier no one will ever have the right to hurt you again* ??????:Thank you master... *finall reaching the top floor* Apallo: You you broke the Quantam Emerald Pedo:Dammit!I knew I should've brought the guys! Eggman Nega:Ap-pallo!!?!? Becky: Must.....Destory.......Apallo....... (Bunnie add your characters to the list please...) Lunas: So..... u must be pedo....... huh youre weaker than i thout u would be...... Apalllo... fight Nega and the girl leave Mr. Pedo Punk to me Pedo Bear:Ah SH-- Plasma:Watch your lauguage around the kiddies! Axel:You get Nega I'll get Becky! Lunas: So bro just like old times huh..... Apallo: Yep...... lets spook him.... Lunas: Hey Pedo Punk *pulls out a pic of his, diana's ,and apallo's, little 10 year old cousion Minta in her bra and undies* Pedo:What did I tell you!My Days of Pedophilia are over!I just want the Time Stones So I may become 12 AND GO OUT WITH EVA! Eva:As if I'd go otu with you! Pedo:*Falls to ground like anime character* Joanne: Just give it up, she doesn't want to go out with you. Pedo:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!ITS NOT FAIR FIGHT ME SHE WILL BE MINE EVEN IF I HAVE TO KILL ALL OF YOU! Joanne: You're insane! Pedo:Thats what she said-- Kai:*Punches him off the walless top along with a pod*YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH THAT JOKE TICKS ME OFF*Shoots Pedo Bear in the Face with a Chaos Lance* Lunas: *im sorry Jonanne i still love you* Hey Pedo Eva is going out with me, *makes out with Eva* Apallo: He's stunned now! *goes perfect* Hyper solar bomb!!! Joanne: *charges plasma in her hands* Give up yet Pedo? Apallo: I will kill you now *grabs pedo by the neck and burst him into flames......* if you promice to leave me and my friends alone then i can cend you into a world where u can fing lots of girls that are like Eva and u can live peacefuly, Eva:*Tries her best not to puke* Pedo:You do relize we're falling to our doom!And I guess there is nothing left except...*Sinks his Claws into building and kicks her off to ground! Kai:*Flies Joanne back up by grabbing her wrist* Pedo:*Climbs up* Axel:YOU FOOL KAI!BECAUSE OF YOU THE TOP PORTION IS FALLING TO THE GROUND!!!!!!!!!! Plasma:*Climbs down the lower portion saving his friends and even sparing Pedo Bear* Axel:You pacifist-- CRASH! Kai:*Flies Joanne back down* Tori:Are you ok? Kai:*Starts blushing*Yeah we're ok--Wait why are you here! Pedo:Did Plasma just get crushed by the buliding too-- Eva:Save us all*Barfs* Axel:No not like... Jack: Oh dear Patricia: Is everyone ok? Amy: I think so Sonic:Plasma? Joanne: I'm fine, thanks to Kai. Eva:Guys!Plasma Is Crushed under half a building! Jack: We gotta help him. There's no time to lose (Ooze gets on Jack shoes) Joanne: *Starts digging through rubble* Jack: Ew, is that Ooze Patricia: I think so (Stars digging throuhg rubble with Joanne) Plasma:*Bursts out* Axel:WHAT THE HELL IS PLASMA STILL THAT STRONG!???! Amy: Are you ok, Plasma? Plasma:Yeah... Sonic:Evo was right when he said powerful kid! Jack: I'm glad he's ok, but the Trolls are still on the loose, how are we gonna find them? Tails:Don't worry by the looks off if all of them We're artificial Quatum Chaos Trolls....The Super Scouter says that oozs is really leading to a REAL troll though! Axel:HOW DID YOU GET THAT! Patricia: Let's talk about it later, we gotta follow that Ooze Lunas: DON TOUCH IT! Joanne: What exactly is it? "Ooze" isn't very specific... Lunas: The gods warned me about this before we departed..... That ooze is Quantam Residue if you touch it you will be come a part of it and the only way to stop it is to reunite the quantam emerald and bring it back here Jack: Can sombody get this Ooze off of my shoe? Lunas: N-n-no! It got Jack! Once the Quantam Residue gets on you you get asorbed no matter how much gets on you nooon the entire contient will be asorbed in about 6 months. We have to go to NOW! Joanne: Wait! So what happens to Jack? Lunas: He becomes residue Freddie: O_O! JAAACK! Joanne: Isn't there something we can do!? Freddie: I don't want my cousin to die! Lunas: There is one thing..... we have to make haste and go to the 8 Quantam Diementions...... Jack: Calm down, I'm wearing ooze proof shoes Joanne: What made you think to do that? Patricia: We had to go, I think. Stand back (Uses her Magic Wand to make a Portal to the 8 Quantam Diementions) There *the gate goes poof* Lunas: That residue proof stuff wont last long nd each gate is in a single locaion in 8 parts of the world the first one is where the trolls live and it is here Amy: Ok, we betta hurry Apallo: Ok LET's GO! Patricia: I made a portal to the 8 Quantam Diementions, so let's go Isaiah: What's a Quatam demension? Never heard of it. *goes in* Jack & Patricia: (Goes in) The Quantam Diemention of Iron: Trollo City Patricia: What's that? Lunas: *dramatic closeup* The Beging of our Next Saga Jack: Lunas, your started to creep me out (spots Large Bowling Balls coming at our Heroes) Look out, Large Bowling Balls! Lunas: Wait thier gummi Balls Patricia: They looked like Bowling Balls to me Lunas: Trolls love candy come one the alter is inside Metrollipus Jack: We don't have time to lose Apallo lands some where near the alter but on his head. Diana?: Ms witch ladi can u make me candi violet: Yeah lots and lots of kandi Patricia: We need an Antidote for Jack fast, he's changing fast Jack: We don't have much time, I need the Antidote fast Amy: (Notices a Radio poped out of no where) How did that Radio get here (looks at the back to see the Letter E) Mr. E Lunas: There is no antidote..... and He has.......... 4 months 12 days and 11 hours to live but even after that time if we get enough pieces then we can reverse the effects but about he litle ones...... Violet: Psssst Diana...... that pinky girl she has a nice dress...... Diana: Oh ok Violet..... (Sneeks up to any and steals her dress and boots) Violet: Yay! I wear the pink girl cloths Jack: (notices the Goo glowing Yellow) (Spongebob100: I said No Killing my Characters, I don't want my Main Character to die!) Patricia: That's not Ooze, it's only Green Jelly I accidently split moments ago, sorry. Sometimes I'm a bit messy Jack: Then this Ooze is acculty Jelly? Amy: I'm afraid so Jack: It's like we're in a Wild Goose Chase Lunas: But that Residue is still asorbing out home.... so let's move where almost to the Emerald Shard Alter Jack: Ok, I hope you can resuce me, but whatever you do, don't touch me or you'll be infected to ?????:*bUSTS OUT THE pOD* Pedo:OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ?????:*Exorbs ooze out Jack* Tails:AH A TROLL! ?????:Not any ordanary troll! Zoorod:He isn't a recolor and he saved Jack! Knux:Who is he! Rise Of A Troll Part 2:The Super Troll! Jack: Thank you so very much for saving me ???:The Names Geo! I just needed the energy! Nega:GEO HAS ESCAPED! Geo:Don't worry I won't hurt...I was created from the DNA of that of a Hedgehog,Fox, and Quantum Energy! Amy: Look what I found, a Radio & there's a Letter E at the Back, do you know what that means? Patricia: It belong to Mr. E Amy: (Starts playing the Radio) Mr. E: (In Radio) Hello there Plasma:Just talk tell us the hint in which the chaos trolls are striking where! Kai:Wait get Nega before! Nega:*Flies away with Geo* Geo:Don't worry I'll be back! Mr. E: (Chuckles) Here are 3 hints. 1. Open your Ears & you'll add their Sounds to your Knowledge, 2. Open your Eyes & follow their Signs & 3. Open your minds & you'll insure a Speedy Solution. Good Luck (The Radio turned off by itself) Zoorod:*Starts turning Knobs on Radio till he hears where is under attack now. (Ok where do you what the characters to go now Spongebob?) (Spongebob100: The Centre of Town, where it's 100% Intact) Jack: Let's see, 1. Open your Ears & you'll add sounds to your Knowledge. The First Hint tells us to listen for the Trolls first. Let's listen Axel:I sense a bunch of trolls and hear odd speech from the super scouter! Eva:Lets go! Patricia: (Hops on her Flying Broom) Hop on everyone, it'll be faster Jack: (Hops on Patricia's Flying Broom) Let's go Eva:before the battle that likeing thing was weird. Axel:Very thats why we'll talk about later after a few battles! Amy: The 2nd hint is "Open your eyes & follow the Trolls' Signs" Zoorod:So thier uncaoun cious bodies... Tails:I can sense more energy too! Jack: And the 3rd & final hint is: "Open your minds & you'll insure a Speedy Soloution" Amy: The Only place left unattacked is the Center of Town Patricia: That's it, I know where they can attack next. Let's go to the centre of Town Sonic:Alright lets party! *Jumps to Center of Town then starts falling*OK! kNUCKLES:sonic wait!*Jumps as well* Jack: (Jumps as well) Wait for me! Eva:Is that Dean down there battling trolls!?!? Dean:Where are the others*Smashing trolls aroung with tail* Jack: What are you doing here? Patricia: (Lands her Flying Broom & hops off) Dean:I was waiting for you guys to come so i can join! Necko:*Beating on trolls*COOL! Jack: (Attacking the Trolls) Come on, let's show these Trolls what we're made of! Random Troll:y r u DOIn In diS i Am iNnOCenT I sWeAr!!??!?!?!?!??!??!?>>!? Jack: Huh? Then why are you attacking the City? Random Troll 2:*Kicks Jack down*TRickEd Ya u G fOol u ACtUALlY FELl fOR It We ruLe!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Necko:*Smacks down*Jack you ok!?!? Lunas: Wait!!!! I finally catch up to you guys and what do you do you attack the innosent Isaiah:TROLLS Y U NO STOP BEIN NOOOOBY! Lunas: These Trolls arent evil leave them to me thier mi friends Necko:One attacked so they gotta be evil AH TROLL!!!!Oh wait thats just Isaiah! Jack: I'm ok Patricia: (Kicks a Troll down) Stay down you evil Trolls Troll:Aw MAN I LosT tO a gIrL tHe wEaKESt of Eva:*Shoots him till he explodes*WATCH YOUR MOUTH YOU TROLL! Jack: (Kicks another troll down) Get back you evil trolls Nega:my quantum trolls no!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Geo:*Frees himself and whipes out all trolls* Nega:BACKSTABBING! Sonic:Nega your alive!?!? Patricia: But how? Nega:This boy with a Mask brought me to fix Metal-- Knux:Zenaroid! Jack: Zenaroid?! Is that what your trying to tell us Knuckles? Knux:Zenaroid must've freed Nega! Nega:You know Zenaroid!?!?!?!?!? Patricia: Yep, Plasma told us & now we're gonna defeat you again Nega: :(. Jack: Where did Dr. Eggman & Dr. EggPlankon fly off to? Eggman:*Just got back from blast*EggPlankton! Dr. EggPlankton: I'm coming, I'm Coming, don't get you pants tighten up in a Knot Eggman:Jeez how was I supposed to know yo even survived!?! Plasma:*Thought*I don't trust Geo... Dr. EggPlankton: Well then stop with the Lollygagging & help me defeat these Rodents Eggman:I call down Eggpawn army Badnik Assult and Next Gen Horror units!KILL DEM ALL! Dr. EggPlankton: Jack-4 Robots, Attack those Rodents (Summons Jack-4 Robots) Nega:MORE ARTIFICIAL QUANTUM TROLLS!!!!! (cOME OUT OF NOWHERE* Troll:SPAMMING ATTACK GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!FALCON-- Joanne: A bunch a robots? Let's do this. Patricia: Alright! Jack: Let's go Patricia: (Kicks a Eggpawn) We need all the help we can get Joanne: *plasma blasts Jack-4 robots* Jack: (Punches a Troll) Take that Troll:*Falcon Punches Joanne's back* Joanne: AAH! *gets knocked over* Geo:*Bashes troll's face in* Zoorod:*Thought*He isn't right a Troll who is good isn't a recolor and destroyeda guy with an elbow its over powered! Geo:Hey Joannne you ok? Joanne: *getting up* Yeah, I'm fine. Geo:Trolls... Amy: (Whacks a Troll with her Piko Piko Hammer) Troll:my PeRfeCT PUrfEcT FAcE Y!?!???!?!>!?! Axel:*Goes super**Facepalm* Jack: Akward Troll:*Explodes from Hammer* Amy: Take that you evil Trolls Troll:Oo amY u R puRiTy wANna gO On UH dATE!!!?!??! Amy: I only go on a date with Sonic (Whacks another Troll) Sonic:Yeah leave her alone Troll! Jack: How are we gonna defeat all those trolls? Tails:Not to mention the Robots! Patricia: But how? Plasma:JUMP! Lunas: Hey Guys..... You Should Stop Leaving Me behind! *Holds up a Quantam Emerald Shard (which looks like a regualr chaos emerald)* *Grabs Sythe and.... slash slash vrooooooo.....* Plasma:LUNAS JUMP! *a force feild is created around lunas* Lunas: Quantam...... BLAST!!!!!! Plasma:Won't let me have any of the fun will you Lunas! Lunas: Dont Worry.... Pedo ear was trying to use the quantam emerald to gether the time stone which i have back in my home and he's hiding here ARENT YOU! Pedo:No I give up I know what I've done is wrong so I'am setting there souls free...*Sets them free* Lunas: And i also herd from one of your henchmen trols that you have apallo in that room behind you.... and you were doing something to him... GIVE HIM BACK TO US! Or else i'll have a new bear rug pEDO:i DID'T TAKE aPPALO! Lunas: Oh really....BOOM!! Apallo is found straped in a chir and ther is another chari with Pedo's face on it!!!!! Pedo:*Thought*Something isn't right I didn't do anything this time! Apallo is shrinking. Apallo: WAAAAAAAAA! The Big Mustashed man messed with me im not grown ump no more Dean:Wow what a pardox... Tori:Yeah Apallo: Just kidding and guys Pedo Saved me.... Geo:Hey lets get back to the eneimies! Kai:Lunas why did you wanna fight me before? Lunas: Because you are actually a Demi-Mobigod... of The Earth....the third chosen one Kai:Well my Dad did save Mobius before I was born and must've achieved a higher rank! Lunas: Your father's name is Terrador. And he was the ruler of the Mobigods, he made love to your mother adn then you were born Jack: Oh dear Patricia: What happen next? Apallo: But Patrica have u seen my litle sister and wife.... Kid Diana: Hello Orange Man Kid Violet: P-patrica can u be mi mommy Patricia: Sure, anything you say. I'll adopt you Violet Kid Diana: And orange man.... you mi papa! Apallo: *well she was mi sister......* Shure i was going to have a daughter any way Jack: Is she talking to me or you because we're both have the Same Color Fur & Quills Apallo: She's Talking to u my weakling copy err... i mean friend and i hd to choos this form anyway Jack: Oh ok (To Violet & Diana) Sure, welcome to the family, Apallo: Ok well at least i still have a twin brother. Lunas: Apallo..... heh.....theres something im holding back from all of u im part troll..... Axel:And you didn't tell us! Patricia: Why didn't you tell us? ZOOROD:i SHOULD SEND YOU TO HELL! Jack: Zoorod, I'm sorry, but it's not helping Zoorod:Well I'am different then you where as you alaways have to be so nice I'am not gonna give a troll a chance to get away ZERO LAZER*Shoots at Lunas* Amy: (Gulps) She said PART Troll, not a full Troll Zoorod:I'am taking my chances!*MOre power* Jack: (Gulps) I think you made her Angry Zoorod:Oh well! Patricia: What should we do now? Zoorod:Lets see if Lunas survived me and Kai stay here the rest of you get the egg heads! NeckO:Alright a mission! Tails:Don't get to confident! Apallo: Troll or no troll that's my twin brother you son of a....... Lunas: Apallo stop i know what i must do.... here *throws the Green Quantam Emerald....Shard* Apallo:N-no dont leave if you stay here any longer youll be trapped here for good and ill never see you again.... Lunas: Zoorod..... this is your fault..... so Apallo if you should be yelling at any one it should be him... but fine ill stay but if i get attacked. again then ill kill whoever does it.... Apallo: Zoorod..... you reckless jeark! Im giving you a chance too and if you do that again.... Zoorod:Hey if he is a DEMI-GOD!He should be close to Immortalty... Apallo: Actually demi gode are mortals with god like abilities..... and you are a reckless jeark and still i dont like you Zoorod:Well if he really is your brother seeing how no one can beat you right now...he'll survive... Apallo and Lunas: DAMN STRAIT! Plasma:Come on guys lets leave Kai Apallo and Zoorod to..What are you guys doing? Zoorod:Cleaning this place up of evidence before Zenaroid or Sukendus get here... Apallo: Im going to defeat Zenaroid...... AAAAAA!!!! He's Here! But i have an idea no energy attacks he'll asorb them all Zenaroid:*Floats down with all including Metal Plasma* Kai:*Thought*Metal Plasma...SURVIVED! Part 3:Zenaroid Strikes! Zenaroid:So Apallo you desire a battle? Apallo: Yeah and this time im goin' all out! Lunas: Ok we take turns you then me ok bro? Apallo:You Got it! Zenaroid:Ready! Apallo: Chaos Clone Times 10 Zenaroid:cOME ON! Apallo: ATTACK All of the clones all attack at once and actually put some dammage on Zenaroid Isaiah: Okay, ready to die? *picks up Zenaroid in blasts him off* Zenaroid:Hmph nice move...CHAOS ACID ASSUALT! Isaiah: MASENKO!!!!! *blasts at Zenaroid* BOOM Real Apallo: Nice try *warps behind Zenaroid and does a strong punch* Zenaroid:*Ducks grabs your hand and slams you in front then does a kick* Apallo: Now GUYS! Kai:CH=haos Sphere! Zenaoid:Absorbs HA! Lunas: YOU JUST EXPOSED YOUR SELF! *slash slash vrooooooooooo* The end..... Apallo: I SAID NO TO USE EMERGY ATTACKS! zENAROID:*gRABS sYTHE* kAI:*sHOOTS BACk*come at mE BROSKI! Zenaroid:*Throws sythe* Kai:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Apallo: I GOT YOU (duded is this th e last episode in season 1 because this scould be the final battle we have with this guy) Tori:Kai no! Plasma:No...Zenaroid!!!!!! *Suddeny the thing that was given to Kai glows adn actavates his demi god abilities* Lunas: *gets up with all red eyes* alright i had enough of you,,, it's time you saw mi WEREHOG FORM. ChAOs MoOn! Zenaroid:You can't beat me! Apallo:*puts Zenaroid in a unbreakable hold* NOW LUNAS! Lunas: (U know i was only bluffing with the werehog thing) CHAOS FISTTTTTTT! (Yes i am Copying Dragon Fist and no this does not count as an energy attack) Zenaroid:Chaos CONTROL*Chaos Controls behind Kai and smashes him before activation! Tori:Its on now!*Satrts scrathcing at Zenaroid* Zenaroid:*Dodges* Apallo: AAAAAAAAAAAA! *falls dead* Lunas: No Noooooooo Apallo........ DAMM YOU ZENAROID DAMN YOU DAMN YOU HAAAAAAAAAAAA! YOU KILLED MY BROTHER......*Goes Super* YOU KILLED MY TWIN BROTHER..... *Goes Perfect* YOU KILLED APALLOOOOOOOOO!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAA!!! *Goes into God Mode* Zenaroid:You fool you don't know how much is at stake... *Lunas dissappears please dont make zenaroid find him..... "please Av' mercy"* Plasma:*Thought*Great Apallo's dead Kai uncouncious and Lunas can't fight... Lunas (who is still not seeen at all): Who sez i cant fight! Now Zenaroid know what happens when you pisss of a demi god with Legendary Super Troll Bloood and Mobigod blood rning through his vains Zenaroid:You just can't beat me face it... Lunas:*warps without detection* *wispers* Wanna bet* *warps away* Zenaroid:Sure... warps infront of him flicking him off* zENAROID:*bREAK fINGER* Lunas (ina basass voice): Sorry wrong choice. *warps behind him with the copy in front of Zenaroid* Zenaroid:Easy...SANJI SPIN KICK! Lunas: *Reclining* Tsk tsk tsk..... Your too slow! Zenaroid:Hmph!*Stands back up*At least my brother isn't useless enough to die with one hit! Plasma:*Thought*Zenaroid has a brother! Lunas: and at least i didn't hide behind a Love sick Ex-Pedofile Bear. Oh wait you did that. *warps behind and heavey punches him in the back and warps away at the last second* Zenaroid:Listen well at leats I CAN PUT UP A FIGHT1 CHAOS ACID ASSUL1!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BOOM! Lunas: 'Bummer you missed again... (Its an explosion of Acid not a Galick Gun like move) (I know that but he is super fast though) Lunas: Lunar Punch *not an energy attack. it hits him just as soon as zena roid attack was over lunas snuck up on him used this punch on him.* Zenaroid:*Coughs blood* Hmph.*sMASHES HIM IN THE STOMACH THEN JUMPS BACK INCAS ETHATS THE CLONE* Lunas: Oh boy you must really be steemed.... ahahahahahhaahha Zenaroid:Nah your nothing to get angry about! Lunas: Oh there is.... ive become more powerful than you. *Summons 2 clones. one grabs Zenaroid and the real one sunnons his sythe* HAAAAAAAAAAAAA Deamon Slasher !!!!(just like the previous attacks not an energy attack).......... It's done zENAROID:*Ducks and Clone is decapitated*That it?Loser. Lunas: Heh. *the clone's body is still holding him* *and the other one shows up and kicks him in the face* Zenaroid:*Ducks even lower so Kicking clone kicks through holding clone pushing him back letting Zenaroid free for a head but on the real one in front of him* Lunas: *pierces sythe into Zenaroid* Game Set And Match! *throws him off*...... *walks up to him* Had Enough! Zenaroid:*Lands on feet*Nope and I'am wearing a helmet you know nothing do you? Eva:*Telepathiclly*What about the Eggs! Lunas: *telepathically* well get them soon enough but right now we need to all be hare to finish this guy off once and for all..... for Apallo... Lunas: Oh yes i do and guess what..... I've been sapping you energy the whole time.... Eva:*Telepathicly*Apallo is--Diana and Violet aren't gonna be happy once they here this and become there trus age again.. Lunas: *telepathically* Tell me about it... Eva:*Telepathicly*We'll be there right away! Lunas: Heh i have the sam ability as you ya know Zenaroid:What ability CHAOS CONTROL!*Smashes his back with a kick* Lunas: *Get's Up* The same abilities as you asorbsion. but it's better than yours because when ever you use an energy atack i asorb it's power before you use it completely so like your Chaos Acid Assult before it did anything the amount of power you released into it just came to me. The same goes for your regulat punches too and my clones share the ability too... which means. 2 things.. Zenaroid:I will win! Lunas: Wrong! One, youre getting weaker. And two, you cant handle multiable opponents Isaiah: I'll take care of this. *Kicks Zenaroid up into the air, kicks him down, and spindashes him while he's falling, and picks him up, then he gets punched* Lunas: Alright we got a 2 vs 1 battle to and in here there is no escpae so someone has to die and haz to be you Part 4:Get The EggHeads! Plasma:We're on there tracks! Mysterious Baby: Waaaaaaa. WAAAAAAAAA! Necko:I fould a baby! '''BOOM ' Tori:Kai was still back there! Plasma:I'am going back Pat take the helm! Tori:I'am coming too! Kai is one of my best friends! Plasma:Ok we'll be back! *The 2 run at the explosion* Baby: Waaaaaa MaMa Papa died!!!! WAAAAA! Necko:MY EARS!!!!!!!!*Falls down with baby* Isaiah: Oh dang... hey kid, you know WHO killed em? Necko:Isaiah its me Necko... Isaiah: I know, I'm talking to the baby. Baby: Zenawoid AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! tORI:kai Isaiah: Zenaroid.... I shouldve known! *Eminem: Like Toy Soliders* I WILL MAKE SURE YOU PAY FOR YOUR RAMPAGE! *Becomes Hyper Isaiah, AKA Super Isaiah 2, with tears coming out of his eyes* Necko:Hurry Eva:*Thought*Will we be able to transform Diana back* BOOM Axel:DAMN! Lunas: *telepathicaly* guys meet me where im fight zenaroid hurry Eva:Guys...APALLO IS DEAD! Almost Whole Group:WHAT! Eva:Diana, Violet come here! Both Kids: Yes ladi Joanne: What happened!? Lunas: *telepathically* Joanne gather everyone to my position and quick im wearing down Zenaroid but he might make a comeback soon and ...... My brother..... Zenaroid ricked me into killing him.... but dont tell the kids this ok. Oh and when you all come do not use any energy or magic moves on Zenaroid use Special Fighting moves ok.... Hurrry! Eva:Apallo Kai and Lunas stayed back to fight Zenaroid and...Apallo died...OOPS! Diana: So...big bwoder is dead..... *sniffles* i remember now we were captured by Eggman Nega and we were drain of our adulthood. But that's not as bad as what just happened..... My brother Apallo is dead..... Violet: Yes i wemember too...but my darling Apallo..... *sobbs* The two girls returned to thier normal selves.... Diana: Zenaorid..... you are going to Pay.... Come on! This fight is for Apallo! Joanne: Yeah! Let's go! Diana:Remember every one no magic or energy atacks just normal attacks or special attacks with no use of energy or any magic understood!? Jack: Ok Patricia: Got it Joanne: Right. So that would include my plasma attacks. Jack: Yes, just Normal Attacks (were not going to kill him just make it so it looks like he's been killed he will ie later on but yeah stick with the plan and we have to wait until Bluray gets back on) Zenaroid:You made this way to easy! ...... Zenaroid:Hmm? Patricia: What should we do now? How are we gonna defeat Zenaroid with our normal attacks Geo:Easy...*Runs up to Zenaroid and gets in a DBZ Close up Fist Fight* Jack: Ok, I hope Geo knows what he's doing Lunas: Charges Chaos Fist........ "This time i willl finish this Huh? That Power Can it be........ Apallo? (Everyone looks for his body and it's gone) Geo:Didn't you guys know me and Pedo freed Apallo and realeased his true form*Gets smacked across the face* Zenaroid:I will not lose to some troll!Your artificial why do you care! Geo:I am not totally artificial! 'Isaiah: KAKUSANYU'DOKOKAN! * several spheres of energy surround Zenaroid, and they all explode on him* Zenaroid:*Exorbs*Energy attack! Axel:Isaiah You Fool! Isaiah: *sticks up his middle finger at Axel* Dude, look, I am NOT in the mood to start. *frowns* Axel:*Runs up to him and punches him in face*Forget you I don't need your bullcrap becaus eZenaroid is more powerful then you'll ever be! Isaiah: You say I'M A FOOL?! I WASNT EVEN BOTHERING YOU, YOU WERE THE THE ONE WHO STARTED THE "BULLCRAP"! *kicks Axel into the air, kicks him down and spindashes while he's falling, picks him up and blasts him off* Look, dude, it's your fault, I didnt want to do it, yet you had to start talkin' trash. *Tsk, Tsk* Axel:We said no damn energy attacks and I don't care if we need him later...Isiah I'am gonna kick your ass!*Goes Super*CHAOS ARROW*Blasts him* Jack: Just remember to watch your language Axel:And stay down Isiaah! Patricia: I don't understand Axel:Isaiah the Cockey Idiot Gave Zenaroid more power! Patricia: Oh, anyways we gotta stop him from giving Zenaroid more power Jack: Then will take down Isaiah, then Zenaroid Axel:No Isaiah is good...He just tried blasting Zenaroid Plasma:We have to wait till Apallo gets back from Chaos Heaven... Jack: Oh, sorry. Patricia: Sorry (Shrugs) I guess we should stop Zenaroid, together Axel:Its ok Plasma:He is like Goku right now we have to wait till he gets back. Jack: Ok Plasma:Until then battle! Battle Goe:On it! Isaiah: Axel, you're starting to piss me the **** off, I'm not an idiot, because I HAVE an IQ, and you're always bothering me when I'm not even TALKING TO YOU! GALLICK-HO- Wait, why are we even FIGHTING? Dont you see what's happened to us?! Okay, I'll just blast you into the sky, ****head. *a spirit ball blasts him into the sky and it goes with Axel* Joanne: Hey! Are we not supposed to be fighting the enemies!? (Apallo The Hedgehog hey Bluray my laptop is messed up and i might come beck on for a while so could u take over fo me when you dont see any of my characters for a while and add my characters when im not on thanks) Lunas: *charging up attack* ok....... im almost done..... Joanne: *gets in a battle ready position* Lunas: Joanne... if we die before my brother get's back.... ijust want to say that..... well i like you a lot...... Joanne: No, please don't say that... Lunas: When i first saw you i felt something in my heart... and now that this might be the end you must know that i love you...... Look eventhough Zenaroid and I are evenly matched at the moment and i can asorb most of his attacks it might not be enough...... so we have to keep fighting so when Apallo comes we can beat him this time for good. Patricia: We gotta stop Zenaroid before it's too late Axel:I Will not die*Bleeding*SYMPHONEY!!!!!!!!CHAOS CONCENTRATE BLAST*Blasts Isaiah coms down shovees him face in with multi kicks then while on the ground kicks him into a building till it collapes on him*... Kai:Talk about over kill... Plasma:I'am not gonna die hats what Ia know! Joanne: We're gonna get through this! Now if those two would stop fighting each other! Isaiah: Wow, You think you can defeat me like THAT? BIG BANG! *blasts Axel* GALLICK HO! *blasts Axel* SPECIAL BEAM CANNON! *it stabs Axel in his chest* Patricia: STOP! Zenaroid's getting away! Axel:*Side step*Zenaroid* Zenaroid:*Battling Geo*' Jack: We got you surrounded Zenaroid Zenaroid:But you fools are here to give me more power* Pedo:We are gonna kick your -- Zenaroid:Backstabber!*Blasts Pedo* Pedo:AHHHHHHH! Patricia: (Uses her magic to Slam Zernaroid to the Ground) Now we gotcha! Geogis is power power is Energy...Energy in this case...Is Ki Energy*eXORBS* Patricia: Why did you do that, Geo? Joanne: Patricia! Don't you remember we're not supposed to use energy attacks! (Sorry typo) Geo:Zenaroid doesn't nedd any more! Jack: (Kicks Zenaroid at the Face) Patricia: Sorry, but I'm a little nervous (Kicks Zenaroid at the Stomach) Joanne: Try to focus! Patricia: Ok, but this is really confusing Axel:Isaiah....I can't hurt you any more you made a mistake and I make mistakes to...Friends? Isaiah: LEAVE MY FRIENDS ALONE ZENALOSER! SPINDOKOKAN! *several clones appear around Zenaroid, and they all explode on him and Isaiah kicks him higher in the air* Jack: (Jumps high in the air & Kicks Zenaroid far away) zENAROID:*Grabs foot and throws at Plasma* Plasma:*Jumps* Isaiah: LEAVE MY STEP COUSIN ALONE! SPECIAL BEAM CANNON! *blasts at Zenaroid and it goes through his chest like it did to Axel* Zenaroid:*Exorbs* *Thoguth*Crap, He travels dimension and trains with Picclo* (ITH: Yeah, Jack is Isaiah's step-brother, since Jack is Sonic's cousin and Sonic is Isaiah's step-brother. And the Special Beam Cannon is deadly, whoever the sender blasts it at, the victim will die.) Axel:So Isaiah? Geo:We'll do friendship later right now we must beat this troll! Zenaroid:Never forget to bring allies*His assit walks over* Geo:Oh, I forgot they came... Joanne: We're still gonna beat you. *kicks Zenaroid* Isaiah: *ignoring Axel* Yo, SHRED! Shred: Yes? Lolol, I AM AN ALLY. And Axel, I know you and Isaiah never get along. SETTLE YER DIFERENCES. *kicks Zenaroid in teh BAWLS* Zenaroid:*Jumps and dodges* (ITH: STOP ABSORBING ENERGY BLASTS YOU GODMODDER!) Isaiah & Shred: Fuu... SION... HA!!!! *they fuse, becoming Shresaiah* Jack: Now why didn't we think of a fusion before? Shresaiah: I DARE you to touch me. (talking to Axel) Geo:Nice power level Necko:OMG ITS OVAR 9000OUSANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNND! Eva:Necko All our power levels are over 9000. Necko:O_O..WE ARE BEAST! aXEL:wHAT? Jack: Come on Patricia, let's go defeat Zenaroid Patricia: Ok! Amy: Count me in Shresaiah: You heard me, Axel. MAGMA PUNCH! *punches Zenaroid in the stomach* Axel:Its a TRAP! Zenaroid:*Absorbs magma from punch but takes damage* Geo:*Kicks back* (ITH: STOP ABSORBING GODMODDER!) (I'am not GODMODDING if I get hit!) (ITH: *facepalm* That's not what I'm talking about, you keep absorbing Isaiah and Shred's hits, almost every attempt he attacked him he absorbed his power.) (Because he keeps useing energy attacks Geo is Using Melee Attacks) (ITH: So? Don't you think it'll get a LITTLE annoying even if he absorbs the most deadliest of attacks?) (Well no one was really suppose to die yet) (ITH: Okay, then you have a point there, but that's unreasonable. They could at least be dizzy, or temporarailly knocked out.) (Fine) Jack: Zenaroid must be stoped Patricia: But how? Geo:We can't stop him yet we can only try... Plasma:Who is Geo? Patricia: (Points to Geo) That's Geo Plasma:I mean I sense Artificial anbd Natural Quantities from him hes a troll thats not a recolor.... Jack: Do you think Geo is a good guy or not? Joanne: He has been fighting Zenaroid. Neos: Sorry were late. Monroe: Yeah we had trouble tracking your energies Kai:Bullcrap!You were playing SONIC ADVENTURE BURST LIMIT WERN'T YOU!?!?!? Jack: We gotta stop Zenaroid Geoi'am battling him! Jack: Who? \ Axel:Shred you stalker how did you know my name! Shresaiah: *facepalm* I'm Shresaiah, therefore I know you. Axel:Before you fused Isaiah!He said " Yes? Lolol, I AM AN ALLY. And '''Axel, I know you and Isaiah never get along. SETTLE YER DIFERENCES." Shredsaiah: Why are you talking to yourself, why do you hate me for no reason, and why don't you get a life before you can't? (ITH: Fail timeline, Shred never knew Axel, nor his name, so Axel's the stalker?) Axel:*Exhales*My god...Do we really need him on our team Eva:Just leave each other alone! Axel:Hmph*Jumps up* (Yes but Isaiah said his name before he came out so Shred probably been here for a while to know there names) (ITH: Why does Axel even hate Isaiah so much for no reason? Is he hypocritical or something?) Shresaiah: Can you just shut up so we can fight Zenaroid?! *SPINDOKO!* Axel:I didn't say anything this time god damnit!Plus who said you have a life *Falls back down*I try to be nice but forget this ISAIAH YOU TROLL YOU HAVE NO LIFE PLUS YOUR A RECOLOR OF SONIC IF ANY ONE SHOULD DIE ITS YOU STALKING US EVERY WHEREWE GO *Goes Super and shoots a Chaos Lance* Isaiah: For the love of god, SPECIAL BEAM CANNON! *Blasts it right in his chest* YOU HAVE NO LIFE, YOU HAVE NO FRIENDS, AND CONNECT THE DOTS YOU DAMNED RETARD! Axel:SYMPHONY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kai:What the-- Boom ''' Plasma:He destroyed the city... (RTH: You deleted mine...) Kyros stepped in front of the two. "Quit fighting." (ITH: No, Bluray did it, otherwise what I had wouldn't.) Axel:Get lost Kyros! I'am sick of fighting with this Powerless crap its a from not a characetr! (ITH: But does that give Axel the right to call him a recolor? No, it doesn't.) Isaiah: Fine. Shred: Okay, now you're starting a fight, Axel. Axel:Shut up he is the one who won't except my friend ship!*Goes after Zenaroid and punches in face*Thats for Symphony! Eva:Symphony? Kyros laughed at Axel. "Why should I? You guys are fighting because of stupid crap. Just apologize to each other, be friends, or have a crappy life and be sad that you faught a friend." Kyros said Jack: Guys, let's not start a fight against each other we gotta stop Zenaroid & Sukendus Isaiah: I apologize, but seriously, he really should, ever since he called a 1,217 year old an idiot. Shred: Now you're starting a fight. Jack: Well we got rid of these Trolls, I guess we can go back home now Patricia: (Notices a letter from Mr. E) Look it's a letter from Mr. E Kyros growled at Shred. "Less talk, more kicking the enemy's butt!" Kyros said aas he sent a bone-shattering kick to Zenaroid. Shred: Don't growl at me... SPINDOKOKAN! (ITH: Shred's signature move.) *hits Zenaroid from multipule directions* Jack: (Uppercuts Zenaroid sending him flying away) Zenaroid:*Dodges*Metal! Metal:I'll get them! Isaiah and Shred: No, in Soviet Russia, we'll get YOU! ATOMIC STRIKE! *the two spindash around Metal making the aftermarks seem like an atom* Kyros laughed at Isaiah's joke. "Good one!" Kyros said. He then had a laser charging in his hands. "Hey Isaiah, when I shoot this at Zenaroid, jump in it so you drill into him with the power of spindash and energy beams." Patricia: (Kicks Metal Sonic) Metal dodges* Zenaroid:STOP! Jack: What is it, Zenaroid? Zenaroid:Aren't these matches alittle unorganized! Kyros thought a little while. "No." Kyros said. He then had his laser charging some more. Isaiah: *teleports himself into the laser, and is already in super-spindash mode* Zenaroid:Well it looks like you guys can't take me on with one but you need 5 Fighters...Heh Isaiah: BLAST IT! NOW!!! GET READY TO DIE ZENAROID! *thinking: Hm, maybe I'll kill Axel after this one..* Zenaroid:No one shall die here... Isaiah: ...Weak phrase... Zenaroid:Isaiah your nothing compared to me! Shadow:*Zooms and smashes in face*The Emeralds! Isaiah: *sighs* Oh, Jesus Christ, another person self-perclaiming theirself. *teleports behind Zenaroid and kicks him 6 FEET UNDERGROUND.* Zenaroid:*Double team! *Blasts Isaiah! Jack: LOOK OUT Isaiah! Sonic:Why do you need the Emerald this time! Patricia: Wait, 7 Chaos Emeralds. Wait a minute, we had to collect them all before Zenaroid Isaiah: *Ultra Spirit bombs Zenaroid and Metal* Shred: ARM BREAK! *breaks Metal and Zenaroid's arms* Zenaroid:*Absorbs Spirit Bomb*POWERRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!! Metal:*Claws Arms before break* Isaiah: *nose bleeds* Jack: NOW! (Uppercuts Zenaroid & Metal Sonic sending them far away) Isaiah: DEATH BALL! *blows Metal up* Zenaroid:*Exorbs* Patricia: What's Zenaroid doing? Pedo:Getting power from a death ball! Isaiah: Zenaroid, you're an idiot, now you're a time bomb. RUN!!!! Zenaroid:But I can release the energy and exorb it when it explodes *Does that* (Everyone ran away from Zenaroid) Patricia: That was a close call Zenaroid:More power... Isaiah: Boom. *closes palms, and Zenaroid explodes* Jack: Phew that was a close call Zenaroid:*Exorbs* Isaiah: *closes palms again, he dissapears* STOP ABSORBING! *absorbs all the power that he absorbed from* Zenaroid:So I can still win. (Spongebob100: This is taking way to long) Zenaroid:You need that power don't you Isaiah! Jack: How can we stop Zenaroid? Kai:We can't... Zenaroid:You can just run away and I'll let you go for now! Isaiah: YES. WE. CAN!!!! POWER UP!!!!!!!! HARTSEU NO MAJO! *Zenaroid explodes* Zenaroid:*Exorbs* (ITH: If Zenaroid doesn't stop absorbing, SO HELP ME GOD....) (No one is suppose to die yet!) (ITH: But he ABUSES it! Fine, I'll use SBC, and just let him be knocked out until another episode at least...) ISAIAH: SPECIAL BEAM CANNON! *it goes through his heart* Patricia: This is madness Necko:THIS IS SPARTA!!*Kicks Zenaroid into special beam cannon* Zenaroid:*Blasted in stomach**Coughs up blood*Hmph...That all ya got*Cletches stomach* Jack: Oh come on now! We gotta stop Zenaroid & everything will be so peachy Plasma:Crap he noticed... Zenaroid:Heh... Plasma & Zenaroid:CHAOS ACID ASSAULT! Patricia: HIT THE DECK! (Everyone takes cover from Plasma & Zenaroid's Chaos Acid Assault) Geo:Oh no Isaiah Lost all that energy he took from Zenaroid! Plasma:What the--I feel like i know Zenaorid1 Zenaroidf course you do you just can't remeber! Jack: What's he talking about? Amy: I don't know Zenaroid:You actually thoguht that weakling Isaiah could take my power!?!?!Very few can do this! Patricia: Plasma be careful, Zenaroid is very powerful Shadow:Power struggle so powerful it can destroy whats left off this dirt of a city... Eggman:Crash landsOUCH! Dr. EggPlankton: I told you to make a smooth landing Eggman:THERE WAS AN EXPLOSION I COUNDL'T SEE! Nega:Silence look at the giant Green Lights... Dr. EggPlankton: Eggman Nega, what are you talking about? *Shred and Isaiah Fuse Again* Shresaiah: SHUT UP!!! *slams Zenaroid to the Ground* Kyros shot an energy beam at Zenaroid to keep him down. "Finish him!" Kyros said. Isaiah: DIE! BIG BANG KAMEHAMEHA!!! *a giant blast hits Zenaroid* The blast knocked Kyros backwards. "Holy s***!" Kyros yelled. Isaiah: DO'H! Kyros was amazed. "That was f***ing awesome!" He said. Isaiah: Maybe I'll do that to Axel if he ever starts again. Kyros stood there. "... -_-" Isaiah: :l Lunas: NOW! *charges towards Zenaroid*Moon Dragon Fist EXPLODE! Kyros looked at Lunas. "Holy crap!" Kyros yelled. Kyros then shot a beam of his own at Zenaroid. Then a evil headgehog named Black came and kicked Isaiah and Lunas out the way. He then shot a multi-colored beam at Kyros, making him fall on the ground, bleeding heavily. Isaiah: WHO THE FAWK ARE YOU? *Kamehamehas Black* (ITH: Nevermind.) Black absorbed the energy from the Kamehameha. "Energy gives me power!" Black said while laughing. Isaiah: Oh great. another parasite like Zenaroid. *transforms to Turbo Isaiah* Okay, let's get physical. *kicks Black into the sky, kicks him down, spindashes upon him into the ground, pulls him up and blasts him into Zenaroid* Zeanroird:Gets back up and dodges* Isaiah: Punkass... *teleports Zenaroid below Black* Zenaroid:*Impales Black with helmet* Zenaroid:Yes!*Tries to balst isaiah* Axel:*Jumps up and kicks behind Isaiah to stop Energy Blast* Eva:Um Isaiah you we're joking about...Nevermin Oh and put a Construction template on Isaiah Birthday so no one tries deleting it) (ITH: DOH. I thought I deleted that...) (The editing thing is so weird some times) (ITH: I blame Wikia. >:C) (lol) Isaiah: Thanks dude.. Axel: Your welc--*Grabs arm*Crap you fight so hard I think i can't fight annymor--*Falls down* Eva:I got him! Necko:Hey Black....COME AT ME BROSKI! Isaiah: *heals Axel's health and Stamina* There. Axel:Thanks...Ithink we should get Black thoguh he is at liow health already and Zenaroid gonna keep Healing with his damn Ness Psi crap! (ITH: Dont absorb a Destructo Disk, it could distort the person absorbing it.) Isaiah: No prob. *transforms with the Mayhem Emeralds and Become Ultra Turbo Isaiah* RAAAAAHHHHH! *makes 3 clones, 1 of the clones help Isaiah through Mega-punches at Zenaroid, and the other two uppercut Black* Zenaroid:The clones are just as powerful! Isaiah: *chuckles* Exactly. Geo:Guys back up for a minuite I noticed something strange.... Isaiah: What? Geo:Zenaroid has exorbed Plasma but when he did*Looking at Plasma looking Zenaroid a little bit up*There energys came up as identical when they clashed... Isaiah: ACK! Wait, nevermind. Well at least my Power is 190,000... :/ Necko:The over 9000 joke is waiting to spew otu my mouth... Tori:7 Year olds... Isaiah: Seven? I'm 19! Tori I mean Necko... Isaiah: Oh... Wow. My power is 760,000! Jack: Ok? Patricia: Yeah? Isaiah: That means I have infinite stamina, and the potential power to beat Zenaroid once and for ALLL! Axel:If your this strong imagine yuor super forms Jack: Super Forms. Patricia: Don't worry, we'll defeat Zenaroid Plasma:Bring it! Isaiah: I am in my super form. My regular power is 450,000. Axel:Oh ok.... Jack: There's something I gotta tell you Snic:Yeah Couis? Jack: My most powerful form is my...(Whispers to Snic) Ogre Form Sonic:Ok and you can't look that bad or anything! Isaiah: I heard you jack... *spins Zenaroid into a wall, his powerlevel is now 990,050* Zenaroid:*Hits ground since all the bulings in Grans Metropolis is nothing but dirt now* Isaiah: *spindashes Zenaroid into the ground* WHOS WEAK NOW..?! Zenaroid:*Uses Black as a sheild*Him... Isaiah: Seriously?! SERIOUSLY?!?! *spindashes through black and continues spindashing on Zenaroid* I'll spindash even if I have to go into the core of MOBIOUS! *the spindash evolves to a super spindash* Zenaroid: *Uses hELMET THEN suPER sPIN DASHES BACK* Isaiah: GRRR!!!! *hyper spindashes now he's in his super form* Zenaroid:You do realize if even I touch the core I die... Axel:As if he will... Isaiah: Exactly, and I don't care if I go WITH you! Patricia: What Isaiah doing? Shred: He said something about sending Zenaroid into the core of Mobius... Zenaroid:*Moves over to the side ,up jumps down to starting point and kicks Isaiah down. Isaiah: *teleports and countinues spindashing, but now TURBO* You think you can kill me like that?! *kicks ZENEROID into the core* Zenaroid:*Teleports out* Isaiah: DIE N**GGA! DIE!!! *slams Zenaroid onto the core, and uses paralization blasts on him, and teleports out* Zenaroid:*Hits wall and starts SPindashing right to dodge Paralization* Isaiah: Stop being such a wimp... *teleports in and countinues spindashing down* (Dude you think we should take te battle away from the dead city and into near the core. (ITH: Okay... TAKES IT TO THE SKIES!) (Spongebob100: Guys, this is taking too long, I want to have battle in the skies now!) (Bluray:Fine, Lavas to cliche at this point any way...) Zenaroid:Chaos Lance *Down at Isaiah who needs to turn before he reachs the core* Jack: Oh man Eva:He'll make it through. Tori:*Fighting Metal Sonic and tieing* Kai:My god! Patricia: Tori is in danger, we gotta help her Isaiah: *bleeding with patches of fur missing* THINK AGAIN ZENAN00B! *dashes out and heatbutts Zenaroid* Zenaroid:*coughs up blood*And flies to the sky! Tails:Get in the tornado! Isaiah & Shred: *the two get on one of the wings* Zoorod:Some of us on the Wings and some of us on Patricia's broom. Tori:Joannae can I talk to you? Isaiah: The wings, the seat, Patricia's broom, or teleportation. Axel:Ok... Isaiah: Let's go Tails! Tails:Sure bud Eva:*Sits on other wind* Shred: SWADALA! WE ARE OFF!!! Tails:*Begins to fly* Axel:*Flies on Broom*Ok guys think of this like Naruto use your energy to walk on clouds as they walk on Water. Isaiah: You got that from Link and Zelda, didn't you? (Haven't really played that many Zelda games yet so I don't get the reference...) (ITH: That was the show on Quebecgamers... >.>) Shred: Hopefully, Zenaroid won't be chasing us, especially you Isaiah, because you ended him... Tails:Face it guys we know that no one on this Mobius is stupid enough to die like that. Geo:*Coughs*Almost Anakin*Coughs* Jack & Patricia: Ok? Amy: But Patricia found a letter from Mr. E Geo:In the clouds? Amy: It says "Follow Apallo" Geo:You can't enter Chaos Heaven unless your dead!We can't follow Apallo he'll be here on his own! Jack: Ok, I guess we'll have to wait Plasma:*Thought*Is Zenaroid even defeatable? Apallo:Hey guys I'am back! Eva:*Amazed* Jack: Apallo the Hedgehog! Patricia: Apallo we need to tell you something about...Mr. E '''And so Apallo has returned via cloud.What troubles could he hold for Zenaroid?!Find out next Chaos Quest!!! Part :Next Episode Preview! DUN DUN DUN DUN DA DA DUN DA DA DA DAAA! Apallo: Hey Apallo here! It looks like im not too late getting back from Chaos Heaven and it's time to show every one What Im Made Of! Jack: I had a feeling that there's the Dragon within me Patricia: I beginning to be more like a Witch Amy: But still, I wonder why Mr. E told us to follow Apallo Jack: Don't know, but I'm not waiting to find out ' '''Eva:Next time on Chaos Quest Apallo Reborn! ' '''Apallo: AND THIS TIME ZENAROID'S GOING DOWN 'Jack: Ok, Ok, we get it now Apallo, you don't have to tell us twice! ' Kai's School Life! Dance for The Emerald!Apallo Reborn! Category:Roleplays Category:Episodes Category:Chaos Quest Category:Bluray's Continuity